


A White Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Imprinting, Misunderstandings, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Jacob and Hermione clearing the air.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway hosted by Hermione's Haven on Facebook. 
> 
> My pairing was set to be Hermione Granger & Jacob Black , with the location of Switzerland, and a holiday movie, White Christmas. All of these make an appearance in this story in some way.
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua and xxDustNight88 for reading this over for me. You ladies rock.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Twilight characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Hermione/Jacob Black  
Location: Switzerland

Hermione sipped at her tea, looking out the window of her hotel room. A tired sigh escaped her lips, and she tried not to sniffle, but she failed. Reaching up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She thought she had cried all she could, but it seemed she was wrong. 

While visiting with her distant cousin, Bella, she had been introduced to her best friend, Jacob. The two of them had hit it off immediately, and she found herself falling in love with the shifter.

However, two days ago, she overheard a conversation between Jacob and his friend that had her second-guessing everything. Angry that Jacob wanted to use one of her friends, Hermione had left Forks without a word, her heart breaking in the process.

She worried her lower lip, watching as the snow fell. She wasn't sure what made her think of Switzerland, but that's where she escaped to. 

There was a knock on the door, breaking her from her thoughts. Heading over to the room door, she hesitantly opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Jacob standing in front of her. 

She went to close the door in his face, but he was too fast, putting his arm up to block it. 

"Hear me out," he said, looking at her pleadingly. 

"How did you even find me?" She asked.

"Harry."

Pursing her lips, Hermione stepped aside and let Jacob into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him. 

"As soon as I realised you left Forks, I called Harry. He did some research and found you here."

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing."

"Hermione, what's going on? If I did something to upset you, it wasn't my intention," Jacob looked at her. 

"I heard what you said to Seth," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "You were going to use Remus. He isn't some experiment that you can mess around with. He hates what he is, and I know it's different because you're shifters, but you can't take advantage of him." 

Jacob looked at her. "Hermione, I would never do anything to hurt you, and taking advantage of your friends is something that would do just that." He cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "If you must know, I was trying to see if Seth would be interested in helping me set Leah up with Remus."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped on the floor. "What?" She asked, her eyes still wide in shock.

"I wasn't trying to lie to Remus or take advantage of him. I know he's been through a lot, with losing his wife and all, but it just sounded like he and Leah would get along… similar personalities and all that."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm. "Oh."

"I'm sure it doesn't sound good with you overhearing, but I promise, Hermione, I wasn't doing anything terrible. I just think the pack would like to meet him and that we could offer him something _more_ back home."

She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I immediately thought the worst."

"Did you leave because of me?"

Hermione's gaze snapped up to meet his. "What? No, Jacob."

"You left without a word… You have to know that hurt." Jacob took a tentative step towards her. "You hurt Bella, too. She was expecting you to spend the holidays there."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Hermione said, standing. "You're right, I panicked and just left instead of trying to deal with my feelings. I was just so shocked and angry, and it made me try and think about what it was I wanted, and if a life with you was something worth considering."

"You could have told me that before taking off," Jacob said.

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "It's just been a lot… I've never felt something for someone so fast… Jacob, it's been two weeks and… It scares me."

"What do you feel for me?" Jacob asked quietly, taking a step towards her.

She looked at him nervously. "Please don't think I'm crazy, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Jacob grinned before closing the distance between them, capturing her lips in a claiming kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her hands around his neck as she pressed herself against him. She could feel his muscles beneath his shirt. She missed this… 

Jacob felt like home. He was warmth and happiness… There was no one way for her to describe it. Being with him… Kissing him… All of it felt meant to be.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

Pulling away, Jacob smiled. "Hermione, I have to tell you something."

She looked at him, suddenly unsure. Was he going to reject her after she just came into clarity about her feelings? Her heart ached at the very thought.

"I imprinted on you," Jacob said, watching her carefully. 

"I'm your soulmate?" She didn't know much about wolves and imprinting, but she knew that much… It meant her and Jacob were meant to be.

"Yes," Jacob said. "It's actually how I knew you left Forks right away. I couldn't feel you anymore."

"And that's probably why my feelings have been so intense."

Jacob nodded. "Are you okay with that?"

Hermione leant up and kissed him. "Jacob, yes." Tangling her hands into his hair, she deepened the kiss. 

"Come back to Forks for Christmas," Jacob said between kisses, pulling her to the bed.

"Will there be lots of snow?" She asked, grinning. "I did come to Switzerland to have a white Christmas."

"Dreaming of a white Christmas?" Jacob teased. 

"That, among other things," Hermione cheekily retorted.

"Say you'll come back with me," he murmured, kissing his way down her neck to her chest.

"Yes," she hissed, closing her eyes as he began to unbutton her blouse. It didn't matter where they spent Christmas, as long as they were together.


End file.
